Hold Up!
by DemOddCartoonTheories
Summary: Marshall is desperately in love with Fionna but finds out that she has fallen for Gumball. He quickly grows a deep, hidden hate for the king of the Candy Kingdom. He must try to find a way her to fall for him, a near impossible goal for him.
1. As My Bass Gently Weeps

**A/N: Sorry if this is quite crappy, this is actually my first fan-fiction and it won't be about a theory, as my username implies. Criticism is okay, it'll probably make me better. To get started, I have no idea where this story will go, nor do I know how it will end, I'll just write it as I go and hope someone out there likes it. So, uh, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction and I never will, this is purely for entertainment  
**

* * *

Why can't I stop thinking about her? I know that she most likely likes that pretty boy, Gumball, but my mind won't get off of her. Gumball, his voice repeated in my head as I sighed and stood up from the bed to pick up my bass, its sharp, red axe body shined in the dim light of the house. My fingers plucked the strings with power, making each note sound better than the last as they echoed in my ears.

I started to sing, an angry tone escaped my lips, and all I could think about was my utter hate for Gumball that I can never show to anyone. Just as soon as the song seemed to be getting more and more aggressive my mind just got back to thinking about her, her beautiful face just was all I could envision, and the notes started getting lighter. My fingers slowed down and plucked the strings lightly rather than hit them. All that was coming out now were soft lyrics about love.

"Stop thinking about her," I growled to myself. I grabbed the bass and almost slammed it to the ground as it made a loud thud noise. I floated around the house and went into my room, muttering to myself that it won't work out. "We're ages apart, she's really young and I'm over a thousand years old! It'll never work out. Gumball will always be better than I am!"

I looked around the room and saw that the bass had a small dent on one of the strings. I grew worried for half a second and thought about getting new strings but my mind, once again, started thinking about her. I threw myself onto the bed in frustration and stared at the ceiling, all I could see in the bumps in the ceiling was her. Fionna.

That's it. I must see her.


	2. Don't Call Me Marshy

**A/N: Just so you readers know, I emotionally torture Marshall in this one... a lot. I'm prepared for flame if it means continuing to do that. Jeez, I sound like a sadis-Wait. I am one. Never mind that. Okay, something that might make you die of laughter, I'm the male author of this page. *waits for laughter to end* I just needed something diffirent to write and an awkward love story works out and is actually really fun to write. So, anyway, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

It was midnight. I was internally debating whether Fionna would be awake at this time of night or not. The bridge away from the cave creaked and moaned when I walked over it. I had spent so much time thinking about Fionna that I had forgotten that I could fly. Pieces of dust and wood flew across the night sky when I crossed. I kept on walking, slowly.

"Why am I moving so slowly?" I asked myself. Then it clicked. "Oh, yeah… I'm walking…" Quickly, I got off my feet and began to quickly float towards Fionna and Cake's tree house. There were two ways I could go to her tree. I could go around the Candy Kingdom but take a few minutes more, or I could go through it. Well, if I was to go through the Candy Kingdom then that snot-nosed Gumball might notice me and I'd have to see him. I _really_ don't want to see that guy. Well, the long way it is.

The path was odd. It was eerily quiet, there were no creatures waving at me or even a single thing trying to get me. The cold winds of the Ice Kingdom blew into my face, making me shiver a bit. But if I had to endure all of the long float and the cold to see her, then so be it.

There it was. I could see it in the distance, somewhat glimmering in the moonlight, her tree.

I must have looked insane since I was talking to myself, practicing what to say when Fionna answered the door.

"Well, hey Fionna, how have you be-No, that doesn't sound right… I was thinking about you _all_ nigh-Okay, that sounds _really _weird." I guess there was no more time for thinking or preparing, I was already at the door. I planted my feet and stood there, looking at the door, paralyzed by complete nervousness. Slowly, my hand made its way to the door and knocked. It was silent. Maybe she didn't hear it.

I knocked again. I heard the sound of feet shuffling around inside. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. The door opened and I peered inside.

"Fionna?" I said as I looked around.

"She's not here, Marshall Lee." Who said that? Oh. I looked down. I crouched down to look at Beemo, eye to eye. The little robot looked at me and said "Fionna and Cake are at Gumball's castle. They actually left just a bit ago. If you float there, I think you can catch them." His screen was still dim from just turning on.

"Hey, uh, Beemo?" Beemo turned back, as he walking back to the couch to sleep again. "I forgot to eat today; do you happen to have something red?" Beemo stared at me and sighed, a tad frustrated that I came by at midnight. He walked back.

"We don't have meat, if you're wondering."

"I eat shades of red, Beemo."

"Yeah, we don't have anything red. Fionna and Cake have been eating at Gumball's really often, so there's hardly any food here."

I chuckled and said, "Well, you have a red button."

Beemo stared at me, not thinking I would ever dare to do that. I picked him up and opened up the little door to his red button.

"C'mon Beemo! I'll suck the red out of ya!" Beemo giggled as I picked him up and he said that if I went to the fridge I could find some beets. I let Beemo down and he walked away to the couch with a smile as he began to turn off.

"Good night, Marshy."

"Don't call me Marshy." I said with a grin.

I sucked the red out a beet or two and decided that I could probably catch up with Cake and Fionna if I went fast enough. I ran out the door and threw myself at the night sky. The moon was full and high that night, shining down upon the Candy Kingdom. The Candy Kingdom, that's where she was, I absolutely had to go there.

I floated towards the tower. I glanced inside and saw them. Gumball and Fionna were roaming the castle, talking.

"Oh, I guess they're busy…" I said as I started to float away. I was looking off into the distance; the Ice Kingdom was clearly visible. I wasn't close enough to it to get the smell of penguins.

I was dazing off when I heard something coming from behind me. It was a voice. It sounded familiar. Could it really be? I turned back and Fionna was waving at me shouting something. I rushed back to listen to her.

"Marshall! What are you doing out here? Why don't you come inside with me and Gumball?" I stared at her for a bit, trying to make up an excuse for why I don't want to go in. Just as soon as I was going to say the excuse I was interrupted by Gumball.

"Oh, hello Marshall! You look cold! Why don't you come in?" He yelled out to me. I thought about it and sighed.

"Okay! I'll be in there in a second!" I said with a half-frustrated tone.

The castle was adorned very fancily. There were swords on the wall, probably never actually used in combat by Gumball. There was a fireplace, burning logs of old candy, the air smelt of old candy-canes. The floor was made out of white chocolate, with some sections of hard pink taffy to hold the walls up. Paintings of bubblegum royalty lined the walls, from the very first king to a large portrait of Gumball.

"Like the picture, huh?" Gumball spoke in a proud tone.

"Uh, yeah, it's a very nice… drawing." I said, glancing back to Fionna.

"I painted it myself with old candies." He spoke, turning back to look at Fionna now as well.

Fionna almost threw herself onto Gumball's shoulder saying, "Gumball is such a great artist! You should really take some drawing lessons from him, Marshy!" Gumball chuckled and they booped each other on nose. I cringed internally of how close they were.

Ah, hate. What a familiar feeling towards Gumball.

"Oh! Let us do what we were here to do!" He said, a bit surprised I was still standing there and not gone already. He took Fionna lightly by the hand while I tagged along in the back.

Fionna and Gumball were laughing it up every thirty seconds at every little comment Gumball seemed to make about something. Maybe it was me. Who knows?

Fionna looked back at me and mouthed, "He's so funny."

I nodded and forced a slight grin saying, "I know, right?" The breeze from outside creeped in and it seemed as if it only made its way to me. I shivered. Gumball just happened to look when I shivered and took off his coat. He offered me his coat,

"Marshy, take the coat, you seem cold. That little jacket of yours can't keep that warm at this time." He put it on me, whether I wanted it or not. Fionna, completely entranced by the "kindness" of Gumball, spoke,

"Oh, Gumball. You didn't have to do that, dude!" I took off the coat and forcefully extended my hand towards him.

"First off, I'm not cold at _all_. Second off, it's a shirt and not a jacket. Third, don't you _ever_ call me Marshy," I said, angry as ever. Gumball laughed a bit.

"A bit of a temper, I see. Let's go eat some supper, _Marshall. _C'mon!" He said while running off to the dining hall with Fionna. I had to resist tearing his precious little tower piece by piece, muttering to myself as I walked over to the dining hall as well.

I took a seat next to Cake. She ran over to Fionna, a bit scared of me for some strange reason.

"Am I just invisible when vampire boy is around?" She said in a sarcastic tone. Gumball stood up and said that if she was to go down the hallway to the left that she could meet up with Lord Monichromicorn. Glob, even his pet's names are annoying. Cake giddily ran to the exact places he said to.

I spent the dinner staring at Gumball angrily. His pink hair, all his useless talents, his prissy outfit, his stupid voice, they all just made me even more angry. But I guess my heart just stopped for a second and I forgot about anger when I saw Fionna look at me for a half a second, she was smiling. Her hat was flopping down and her hair was messy, her old blue shirt was a bit dirty from eating the terrible sandwiches Gumball made, but I didn't care. She was beautiful.

Then I went back to a bout of a hate when I saw her look back at Gumball. She started talking like they've known each other forever. I looked down at the plate of food. Nothing red, I figured Gumball would forget that I eat red.

"Oh, Gumball, you're so great at singing! Your voice is amazing!" She said, her eyes shining brightly for the pink idiot.

He laughed that dumb laugh of his and said,"Oh, no, Fionna! It's _your_ voice that sounds like it was crafted by a dozen angels!" She blushed. I figured that I was just fading into the background by now. I coughed to get their attention.

Gumball slapped himself in the head and said, "That's right, Marshy! You only eat red!" He said, running into the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of strawberries. Fionna practically was eating all this "I'm so nice" idiocy out of his palm again. He looked at me with a grin.

My hands clenched into a fist. I stood up and said "I'm sorry, it's been awfully… fun, but I have to go." Gumball looked confused.

"But you haven't even touched your strawberries, Marshy!"

I neared the window and said, "Keep the damn strawberries." I flew away. Then I floated back for half a second to say one more thing. "Don't call me Marshy."

I was floating away in a blind rage, not knowing where I was going or where I was going to be in the next hour. I was screaming at myself, screaming at Gumball, screaming at everything, I didn't care if I woke anybody up anymore. It seemed like I was up in the air for hours. I passed the Rock Candy Mountains and even my own cave.

I was almost at the Sea of Nothing when I realized that I was lost. I groaned and started heading back to the cave. I crawled into my cave. I plopped myself onto bed, tired. I couldn't think. I couldn't sleep. I could just lay there and remember the things Fionna said.

I walked into the closet. There were drawings of her that I drew pinned to every inch of the wall. I sighed and decided that I really should take drawing lessons.

I fell asleep to a tattered old picture I drew of me protecting her from a giant monster.


	3. Who'll Protect Ooo Now?

**A/N: Don't even begin to question the idea of Hat, just try to go with it. A lot of the ideas made for this fan-fiction are made from pure randomness. Although I have been writing this for a bit now, I still don't know how it will end or how long it will be, so don't be surprised if it's über-long or ü****ber-short.**

**By the way, thanks for all the positive feedback in the reviews so far. And according to a guest reviewer I should go "Eat some potatoes." I ate a banana. Is that close enough?**

**Anyway, without further interruption from my author's notes here's chapter 3.**

* * *

I was awakened by a loud crash in the house. I jumped to my feet, rushing out of the closet. The sound was coming from the kitchen, I ran up the stairs to see what it was. Hissing, I went into the kitchen.

"Whoa! I know you want these lumps but this is too sudden!" that familiar voice said. It was LSP. He was digging around in the fridge and ended up breaking a bowl on the floor. I'm surprised he didn't freak out and wake me up screaming that my house is possessed. I groaned, my eyes heavy from just waking up.

"LSP, what are you doing here?" He started to pick out an apple as he responded,

"Well, I was supposed to tell ya something but I guess I forgot what it was." He took a bite of the gray apple. "Ew! Why do you have tasteless gray food everywhere?" I glared at LSP for a bit before I could even comment on what he said.

"Dude, you got that from the trash. And plus, I suck the taste and color out of it." He started to go on one of his food rants.

"Why can't you just eat normal food like everyone else? It'd be _way _easier to dispose of! And plus-

After this I kinda zoned out and then, dazing off, I said "I can't digest normal human food, man." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh… then why do you have a bathroom?" Everything went silent. "You're sick, man." LSP said, with his tongue sticking out at me.

"No! I don't do that!"

"Yeah, right, Marshy."  
"I hardly use it and when I do I use it to think in silence! And don't call me Marshy!"

"Mmhmm, 'think in silence'." He said as he approached the door. "Well, if I remember what I was going to say I'll call. So, wait by the phone for me. See ya later, _Marshall Lee_." The door slammed behind him.

What did he have to say that was so important to come crashing in here at… 5 AM. I had to resist falling to the ground, asleep. I floated over to the bed. I decided that the most logical idea right now would be to just close my eyes for a second. My eyes shut; it felt like I had only shut them for a second when the phone started to ring. My eyes jolted open and my body floated towards the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the old phone.

"I remembered what I was going to say! It's important!" LSP's voice greeted me.

I wanted to be over with this phone call so I quickly said, "Well, spit it out."

He kinda muttered a bit then he spoke louder, "Fionna is injured, you should go help her at her house." I stood there, silent. I opened the door and almost ran out, and my hand got a small burn. I needed to get my hat and gloves. I rushed to get them and flew out the door.

Before I knew it, I was at the door. I tried opening the door, hoping it was open. Growing impatient, Cake answered the door.

"Hey, Marsha-" I walked past her and went straight to Fionna. Her arm was bandaged and she was lying there, taking a sip of a drink Beemo was holding for her. I stood beside her on the couch. I saw pink in the corner of my eye. Gumball?

Fionna chuckled, "Well, you took an awful long time."

Gumball replied, "He probably had other things to do."

I yelled out "LSP didn't tell me!" Gumball attempted to calm me down,

"There, there, Marshall. I already patched her up. Now, I have to go to tend to my kingdom. If you don't mind, I'd like you to watch after Fionna. Make sure she doesn't go adventuring too soon." Fionna waved at him with her uninjured arm,

"Bye, Gumball." Gumball turned back at the door and waved. The door shut. Fionna tried moving and was in an extreme amount of pain. She managed not to scream. "Fionna, what hurts?" She yelped out, "My arm." I decided to take a closer look. Her shoulder was dislocated. That pretty boy, Gumball, had just slapped a bandage on it and decided it was healing.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." I said, a bit sternly. She looked puzzled. "This might hurt." I said as I popped it back into place. She screamed out in pain.

"I would smack you if it didn't hurt so much!" She said, squirming in pain.

"Sorry about the pain, the bandage wouldn't have done anything." She tried crossing her arms,

"Ow." She said, putting her arms back to their normal position. She yelled out for Cake. Cake ran to her side, asking what she needed. Cake crossed her arms. "You see that, Marshy? I would do that if my arm was better. Hmph." She said, a bit angry due to the pain. I remembered something I made for her to ease her pain.

"I'll be back." I said, not explaining why.

She stayed there silent until she said, "Later, Marshy."  
**  
҉****҉Fionna's POV҉҉**

The door slammed behind him.

"I wonder how the kingdom will be protected now…" Cake looked over at me and she said, stroking my arm,

"Don't worry, Fionna, the kingdom will be fine!" I stayed a bit worried. I couldn't help but think of what kind of danger the kingdom would be in. Maybe the Ice Queen would attack! Or maybe giant ducks will attack the city and their eggs will hatch and their babies will eat all the candy people! Or maybe some candy person will be controlled by some terrible e-"Fionna, are you thinking about the kingdom?" Cake asked.

"No…" I responded, still somewhat concerned about the kingdom. I wonder where Marshall went… My arms hurt badly. Maybe I scared him with how angry I was at the pain. Hmm, what should I do when he comes back? I should, like, give him a big hug! No, that's weird. I should… I should tell him that he's awesome! Now I just have to wait

Cake must have noticed a face I was making; she said "Are you really waiting for Marshall to come back? You know that boy hardly comes back once he runs away. He did it yesterday." Well, that was because he was just cranky from not sleeping. He didn't know it was a dinner to celebrate what I've done for the kingdom.

The door creaked. Marshy came in.

"Hey, uh, Fionna. You told me that this was your favorite food a while back." He said in that awkward voice of his. He pulled out a large tray of meatloaf. "I just thought it might relieve your pain and calm you down."

OH, MY GLOB. HE HAS MEATLOAF.

I mauled him, taking the pan of meatloaf away from him and devouring it all rapidly. I burped in content, the meatloaf was glorious.

"Marshy, that meatloaf was amazing. You're awesome for remembering that's my favorite food. You know what? I don't even mind the pain that much anymore." He must have had the same thoughts I was having because he then asked,

"Who's gonna take care of the kingdom while you're recovering?" I told him that everything would be fine. "What if I do it?" he said, seriously. I laughed,

"You? Protecting the kingdom? You get blisters and sore everywhere when you step out of the house!" He disagreed.

"If I put on my _huuuuge _hat and my gloves I won't get burned!" Well, he could do i-What am I talking about? He's a vampire, he'll get seriously hurt.

"Don't do it, Marshy. The kingdom will be okay! I think…" He finally agreed with me. I'm bored. "Marshy, we should play BMO. Where is he?"

Cake replied, "Dead."

My mind went blank. "What…?" Cake ran to the bedroom.

"He's dead. As in he needs new batteries." Marshy got some batteries out of his shirt pocket and put them into Beemo. Beemo turned on.

"Hello!" He said, his screen lighting up.

"Good morning, Beemo!" I said, as he stared at my arm. I explained what had happened, telling him that a giant had slashed at it. "Do you mind if we play some Kompy?" Beemo almost immediately put on the game, putting out two controllers. Marshall grabbed one and Cake snatched it out of his hand.

Beemo looked over at him and said, "Marshall Lee, you won't play me."

Marshall whined, "Why not?" Beemo glared at him; although his face wasn't visible you could just feel his stare.

"You tried to eat my red button!" He screamed at Marshy. I must have looked dumbfounded because it went silent before I asked,

"When was this?"

Beemo spoke, "He came over last night, looking for you." Marshall scratched the back of his head, awkwardly chuckling.

"Marshy, you told me you were flying around." He looked a bit jumpy. "Wait. You wanted to see me?" I asked, confused. He jumped up to his feet and started to fly towards the door. His hand wobbled around the doorknob, trying to open the door. "Where are you going, Marshy?" I asked as I watched him grab his umbrella and gloves to go out into the sun.

"Uhhh… I forgot to… feed Schwabl! Yes, that's it! I forgot to feed Schwabl! I'll…be back!" He said as ran out the door.

Cake nudged me on the arm, "Someone's got a crush." I lightly smacked her,

"He does not, he's like a brother!"

I passed the time playing Kompy. Beemo seemed to be getting bored as well; the levels were becoming boring as he got more tired. My arm stopped hurting as much as before so that's good, I still can't move it though. Cake was starting to sink down into the couch, almost falling asleep. The sun poured down onto us, making us hot and sticky everywhere. There was a knock on the door. Everyone groaned loudly.

"Cake, you get the door." I said, lying there.

Cake shouted, "It's open!" I kinda figured it would be Marshall. Gumball walked in. Well, that's better than Marshall anyway.

"Fionna, how are my bandages doing?" He said, happy that he patched me up.

"Oh, Marshall said my shoulder was dislocated and he popped it back into place." I said, pointing to my arm.

He walked towards me and said, "So, the bandage didn't heal you?" Cake chuckled.

"I thought you said you were somewhat of a doctor, Gumball."

He looked at Cake and said, "Well, my nurse always puts bandages on my boo-boos and they always get better!" Cake and I laughed saying that a dislocated shoulder isn't a boo-boo. Gumball muttered a bit about Marshall.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting your kingdom?" I asked.

His eyes sparkled as he said "The castle has guards. And as long as I'm here you're the castle and I'm your guard." He started to get closer. As in, really close. As i-what is he doing?

**҉****҉MARSHALL'S POV҉****҉**

I got home and fed Schwabl. I sat down on the bed, stroking his soft white fur. I couldn't stop thinking about Ooo and what type of danger it will face with Fionna gone. Who will protect the kingdom? Gumball isn't gonna do it, he's too busy with the Candy Kingdom. I guess I'll have to do it, even if Fionna told me not to. But what if I get burned?

"You won't get burned." said a voice coming from the closet. Who said that?

"Who's there?" I asked, opening the closet door.

"It's me, Hat." My hat…talks?

"Hat, you can't talk, you're a hat. I must have eaten the wrong type of mushrooms on the way here." Hat shook a bit and threw himself on my head.

"You see, I'm a hat. I have hat magic. My hat magic allows me to give you shade no matter where you're looking, whether it be up, down, or all around!" I had to think about it for a second,

"And how do you talk?"

He quickly responded in his somewhat high voice, "Hat magic!" Well, I guess I have permanent shade everywhere now. I can save the kingdom…for Fionna!

"Oh! Marshall Lee! You know that girl…err…Fionna?" I laid hat down onto the bed.

"Yes?"

He started speaking "Do you like h-"

I interrupted him, saying "No." Hat went silent for a second.

"….Are you blushing?" I stuffed hat in the closet

"Hat, let me just take a few hours to comprehend the fact that my hat can talk and has… hat magic." His muffled voice came from under the door,

"Okay, Marshall Lee!" I have a feeling he's gonna cause me a _lot _of headaches.

҉ ҉**FIONNA'S POV**҉ ҉

Phew. He was just replacing my bandages.

"I just figured that these might just prevent you from moving your arm around too much." I giggled. He smiled and sat at the edge of the couch, looking at me. His main priority was to protect me. But my main priority was to protect the people of Ooo and the land of Ooo.

Who will protect it now?


	4. Adventure Time with Marshall and Hat

**A/N: It's-a-me, that weird dude that writes Marshall Lee fanfics. Sorry for taking so long on writing and publishing this chapter. My girlfriend had become ill and started vomiting and I was worried and having problems sleeping. So, this chapter may not be the best. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.**

* * *

I woke up, hearing noises coming from the kitchen again.

"Why do I keep on waking up to the sound of people in my kitchen?" I screamed out to the house. I went upstairs, my eyes heavy. I was still half-asleep. I looked around, expecting to see LSP eating my food again but saw nothing. "Hello?" I said a bit confused. The rustling sound came again. It was coming from underneath the dirty table.

Hat was crawling on the ground, trying to get to my room to wake me up. "Hat, what are you doing under there?" I asked, picking him up and placing him on my head. He responded in that unusually happy tone of his,

"You said that we were going to go adventuring to save Ooo! Y'know, score you that girl you like!" I chuckled a bit,

"Wait. You thought I was serious?" He responded more quietly since he was a bit sad now,

"Well, I thought that we could talk and fight people together today..." I stopped in my tracks to downstairs to think. Saving the kingdom for her wouldn't be that bad actually. I should do it!

"You know what, Hat?" I said, as he was sulking on my head. He straightened up a bit,

"What?"

I laughed like an idiot for taking his advice and then said, "It's adventure time." He started to jump a bit on my head from all the excitement he was going through. I rushed to the entrance of the house and grabbed my gloves.\

I put hat on comfortably and Hat excitedly said, "Let's gooooo!"

And we were off without an idea of where we were going to go. Hat suggested the forest. I had no idea where else so I took his advice once more, if I continue to take his advice I feel like something bad will happen. We flew above the trees, looking and listening for people in distress.

The air smelled nice, like pines and candy. Hat was holding on to my head, trying not to fall off, looking for people in trouble. It was about a half hour before we saw a single thing. A bear was being mugged by a monster that resembled a tree. I swooped down. I grabbed my axe-bass, and sliced the tree.

I yelled, "Timber!" as the tree fell. The bear ran to me and offered me any of the money he had in complete gratitude. I shook my head and said, "I'm just filling in for Fionna." The bear smiled as I waved goodbye and flew away. I could be getting used to this. The feeling of just good filed me, now I understand why Fionna does this so much. I was even thinking about doing a quest when I realized that would leave the forest in danger.

I roamed around the forest, helping out little critters climb trees and whatnot before I had another encounter with a beast. It was a giant bearded pig that called himself "Warhog". He began to ram himself into the homes of little animals of the forest. He screamed out for a challenger,

"Will no one dare fight the all-powerful Warhog?" I floated down and waved the axe to his face.

"Hello, 'Warhog', it seems like I'll be eating you as bacon for breakfast." He laughed in my face, his spit landing on my cheeks,

"Yeah, right! You couldn't hurt a fly! Look at your little itty-bitty arms! You can't kill me!" His surprisingly sharp teeth shone in the sun. He grabbed my arms and threw me to the ground. His stubby legs started to stomp on my stomach. I thrashed around as he dragged me into a cave by my hair. He threw me down and started to frantically kick me, blood was leaking out of my mouth as I looked at him and chuckled. He looked confused, "What are you laughing at, vampire boy?" He continued to kick and kick at my sides, hoping to kill me soon.

I responded, "Goodbye, bacon." He looked extremely puzzled; he stopped kicking for a bit to understand why I was laughing. I got on my feet, slowly and painfully. He stared, and raised his fist to punch me. Hat grabbed his fist with the edge of himself. I raised my axe and sliced through him. The blood splattered along the side of his cave nicely.

The temptation to drink the blood was getting to me so I rushed out. Then I realized Hat wasn't on my head. I looked back and saw that Hat was pretending to punch Warhog, basking in his victory. I grabbed Hat and headed towards the forest again.

There was quite a mess as I left. There were a few bruises on me and I was still bleeding a bit, nothing that I couldn't fix with an old first-aid kit at home.

I was exhausted and the day was starting to end as the sun began to go down. I sighed in relief. No more monsters for today. I started to fly towards home when I felt something burning on my leg.

"I see that you've destroyed my fellow evil-doers, Marshall Lee!" I turned around.

A giant blob of lava with a face was staring at me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, getting closer to him.

He looked at me and said, "None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that you fight me!" He began to shoot lava in streams at me and Hat. Hat was scared; he trembled as he held onto me,

"Marshall! I'm scaaaared!" I knew that slicing my axe at him would only damage the axe more than him and I don't want that to happen at all. Then I got an idea.

The giant mess of lava stared at me, laughing in content. I flew around him, making fun of him.

"I've seen snails more dangerous than you!" He was starting to get angry. "Even water burns me more than you!" I said, he snapped. He turned into one giant stream of lava and resembled a dragon. He began to breathe fire towards me, the warmness hurt as I got near. I began to tease him again, "Why do you change into that form, are you insecure about the fact that you're not strong in your normal body?" I said, running from him. The land behind him burned, leaving tons of animals in fear. He changed back into the gelatinous mess.

I knew where I was headed. The river. The monster was in completely blind rage, looking only at me and nothing else.

"I'm going to catch you, Marshall!" He tripped and his scream of agony rang out, "Why the water? " His body started to slowly fall into the water, making tons and tons of steam. I started to float towards the ground. He solidified and crawled towards me in pain. I felt no pity. "Please, Marshall, I'm sorry for burning the forest. Please, just have mercy." I looked at him,

"Hmmmmmm… No." I poked him with the axe and he broke into a million pieces. He looked like old, brown rock candy by the time I was flying away. The forest's fires began to die down as the water followed his trail of fire.

"Marshall, you're on fire!" Hat yelled out.

"Thank you, Hat; I didn't know I was _that _good." I responded, feeling heroic. He yelled out once more, almost interrupting me,

"No, literally, you're on fire!" I looked back and saw that my feet were burning; I hadn't felt it since I was hurting all over. I dived down into the water, but still yelped out in pain. The water was extremely hot. I got out of the water, crawling around in pain. I was soaking wet along with Hat.

I needed to go home and put on some other clothes and polish axe-bass and rest.

I flew around the forest, looking for a way to get home. I was exhausted, I couldn't feel my legs or my arms, my pants were a bit burned and all my clothes were wet. All I really wanted to do is sit down and rest. Hat just wanted to sleep in the closet again.

"It's hard to believe we have to do this again tomorrow, huh?" Hat said, panting. I groaned.

"It's fun and at all, but being a hero… kinda hurts." I said, looking at the Candy Kingdom. I was too tired to fly now. I wonder if Fionna would mind me stopping by. My only options were to fall onto the ground below, fly to the Candy Kingdom, or go to Fionna's. I would get eaten by something if I slept on the ground and I don't want to bother Prince I'm-Pink-and-Fancy.

Fionna's house it is.

I was flying very limply as I approached the door. I knocked, hoping Fionna would answer it. Then I remembered that her door is always open and that she has a broken shoulder. I entered, she was probably expecting Gumball.

"Marshall! What are you doing here, dude?" She said, lying on the couch with Beemo. I fell to the ground, tired and hurt. Cake poked me and said, "Marshy, are you dead?" There was quite a bit of silence.

"Don't call me Marshy…" I said quietly. Cake looked over at everyone,

"He's alive, people!" I crawled to the bathroom and got out a first-aid kit. I cleaned up my wounds and bandaged them. The pain lessened and I was able to walk again. Fionna was waiting on the couch for me to return,

"What happened, Marshy?" I had to come up with a stupid little lie, and quick.

"Uhhh… I was… playing in the sun." Fionna stared at me, knowing it was a lie.

"Marshy, tell me the truth." How did she know it was a lie?

"I was out protecting Ooo's forest with Hat." I confessed, looking at the ground. She looked confused,

"Hat?" She asked. I explained the fact that my hat had… hat magic and is alive. She openly accepted the fact and it didn't weird her out one bit. Well, things like that are normal around here. I sat down on the couch and Fionna moved towards me. She hugged me, "Thanks for protecting Ooo for me, Marshall. I really appreciate it."

I awkwardly chuckled as I said, "It was really no problem." I would have told her of my adventures if she didn't say something right after,

"I'm sleepy, Marshy. I'm gonna go to bed." I helped her up to her bed and she fell asleep quick. I smiled as I walked out of the room, feeling proud of myself.

Hat, Beemo, and Cake were sitting in a circle and talking to each other. I walked towards them.

"And then the monster was all 'I'm gonna get you, Marshall!' and I was like 'No, you won't!' and then Marshall like swooped down and made the monster die! It was awesome!" Cake rolled her eyes,

"I've had better adventures on off days." Beemo looked at Hat with such interest, it seems like they hardly told Beemo of adventures. Beemo stood up and looked at Hat. Hat seemed confused

"What are you doing, Beemo?" Beemo continued to look,

"I'm looking for your face. Do you even have one?" I chuckled. I moved Hat a bit closer to them.

"If you look _really _closely you can see his face." I muttered. He was a bit embarrassed. Beemo giggled,

"You have a tiny face!" Beemo said with a smile. Hat crawled towards me,

"They're making fun of me, Marshall!" I picked him up and petted him,

"You're a very handsome hat." I said. He smiled and resumed telling Beemo all about his adventures today. I've never seen him this happy. Then again, I've almost never seen him.

Cake approached me, moving away from the adventure stories. Although she's a bit scared of vampires she talked to me.

"So, you went out adventuring for Fionna?" I turned around to look at her,

"I didn't do it for her, I did it for Ooo." I said quickly. She chuckled,

"Mmhmm, yeah, I've heard that one before." I just glared at her. "You know, if you want to help her even more, you can clean the kitchen." I started walking towards it,

"Where do I start?"

She was laughing as she said, "Dishes."

I usually do this anyway. When I can't sleep I just go upstairs and wash the dishes and polish my basses until I feel too tired and fall asleep. The dishes were really dirty, this will take a while.

I floated up towards the ceiling. Hat crept into the closet and slept there. Beemo was turning off his screen and charging by the wall. Cake was curled up on the couch. I don't think anyone would mind me sleeping up here. It was really comfortable. I just felt my eyelids, falling down. Blink. Blink. They felt so heavy. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Wake up every one! The sun is up!" Fionna screamed to a house of sleepy people.

Beemo looked at the time. "It's 7…"

Fionna giggled and said, "It's never soon enough to start the day!" I half-opened my eyes and fell to the ground. It hurt but I was too tired to get up. Hat got out of the closet, yawning. It seemed like the sudden change from complete darkness to light didn't even faze him.

I got up to my feet. I brushed off my clothes and thanked Fionna for letting me stay over.

"No problem, Marshy!" She said with a smile.

I grabbed Hat and we began to walk home again. I was feeling really good about saving Ooo's forest even though it was the day before.

Hat began to tease me, "You liiiike her, don't you?"

I started to fly as I said, "No, Hat, I don't like her." Hat stopped talking for a bit. His happy, funny tone went away. He was serious.

"You don't like her, Marshall. It's the other 'L' word."

I continued flying and said, "No, it's not." He started to raise his voice a little,

"Marshall, I know the reason you won't say love. I know the reason you don't like people calling you Marshy." I stopped flying and just floated in air. I was paralyzed in complete fear. "Marshall you haven't said love to anyone since _her_." I trembled at the word "love".

All I could think of was her.

Julia.

* * *

**Edit for people who can't wait to find out who Julia is:First off, she's an OC and will probably not be mentioned very much in the actual story. I will explain Julia in the next chapter, it's someone from Marshall's mortal life. So don't go on thinking that I'm replacing the Marshall's crush in this story with some random OC. And, plus, if you REALLY want me to answer your question about who that is, don't review with a guest account. **


	5. Letting Go

**A/N: Oh, glob. You haven't seen an update from me in ages, have you? Guessed not.**

**I needed to do some things in Chicago concerning passports and whatnot. That was 90 percent of the reason I was unable to get to the computer. The other 10 is just procrastination, to be honest. Well, this chapter answers the question of "who the hek is Julia" just in case you didn't catch the note last chapter.**

**This is a more serious chapter to be honest. If you don't like it, whatever. If you do, awesome. I'll probably lose readers by not having Marshall be all "Come, Fionna, let me whisk you away from your world of grief!" and whatnot, which is probably what most are expecting.**

**But, anyway, after a long time of waiting, here's chapter 5.  
**

* * *

Her name. It rang out throughout my ears vibrantly. Memories began to fill my mind; I tried to ignore them all as I attempted to fly home. Hat kept on trying to talk to me,

"Come on, Marshall! You have to move on someday! Today's the day!" I kept silent, flying home.

I burst in through the door and stuffed Hat in the closet. His muffled screams started to grow silent as I walked down and plopped onto the bed. It hurt to think about it all. I tried blocking out my mind by going into the closet, a place I considered my safe place.

I looked on the wall, pictures and drawings of Fionna covered every single inch. I had then realized that that particular wall is the only wall I looked at. I decided that I should start to fill up the next wall, the one at the back of the closet. I crawled over and saw something that made me start to wonder. There was a box, an old shoebox.

I looked at it, the cardboard on it was coming off slowly and it smelled like something died in it. I decided it would be the best not to open it. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a sketchbook; I began to draw new drawings. I had drawn Fionna so much by this point that drawing her figure had become as simple as drawing a circle.

It was a few minutes before I even acknowledged the box's existence again. It was almost as if it was calling me towards it. There was something in it, something from my past. My curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it the box was open. The stench went away as all the contents of the box spilled out across the closet floor.

A girl's sweater, drawings, photos, and what seemed like a million tapes were scattered across the carpet. My head grew a throbbing pain; it was all coming back so fast. I tried to climb the stairs up to the kitchen to ask Hat for help but the pain was distracting me causing my foot to slip. I fell to the ground unconscious and I began to vividly remember things.

In the first of the many memories I had, I was sleeping.

I was sleeping comfortably in bed in what appeared to be a really cheap apartment in New York. The walls were dirty, the floors were crawling with bugs, and the days were noisy. But I got used to all of that and I slept like a baby. This girl, Julia, came over to me while I was sleeping.

"Wake up, Marshy." She said, her voice was soothing and soft. My eyes were half open and I saw a bunch of glowing red hair all around me. She was lying on top of me, looking into my eyes. "Good morning, Marshy!" I smiled, and she got close to kiss me. My eyes immediately jolted open as I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine. I worked my way up the bed to sit up.

"Good morning, Jules." I said, rubbing my eyes. She squeezed her way into the small kitchen and began to stir something in a large pot. A brownish liquid was being poured out of it into two medium-sized bowls. She set the bowls on the table and saw that I was starting to fall asleep again. She giggled, "Oh, Marshy. I made you some of that soup you _really_ like. "You made Marshy soup?" I said, jumping out of bed and running to the dinner table. I waited for her at the dinner table. I looked behind me and saw her still in the kitchen.

She was pouting, "Marshall, I'm starting to think you only hang around with me for my cooking." I slurped down the rest of the soup in the bowl and said,

"Jules, you know I love you." She kept pouting. I walked over there and hugged her from behind, "Julia, I love you for you. And if you didn't know how to cook then I'd still stick around."

She smiled. "I can't stay mad at you, you charmer."

I chuckled, "C'mon, let's go finish up that soup of ours." She took my hand and walked over to the table. From that moment that memory just fades away, I can't remember anything else from that day… or that month.

It was maybe a few months after that. It was a snowy day. It was impossible to go out and do anything, so me and Julia stayed inside and did what we did when we were locked in. We recorded music.

She would normally wear long multi-colored skirts and a tank-top but today she was wearing an old baggy hoodie of mine and even older sweatpants. There was a cheap cassette recorder set down on the bed, and a box of blank cassettes next to them. I was had the bass in my hands and Julia had her mouth ready to beatbox. I played a riff, something I just came up with on the spot.

"Whoa! Marshy, play that again, that sounded gnarly!" I chuckled and played a few more times while she found the beat to it. "Please, one more time for the recording!" She clicked the button to start recording and we played it, it sounded a bit odd with the beat, but still good. "There, now it's recorded!" She tackled me and kissed me on the forehead.

"We should record an album and tour the world," I said, chuckling.

She nodded and said, "Only if I can tag along!"

I smacked my face and said, "Of course! You're the beatboxer!" I laid the bass down on the ground and she looked at me,

"I love you." She muttered softly. I looked deep into her eyes and said,

"I love you too." I looked over at the recorder, "Uh… the recorder is still recording." She fumbled around and clicked the button to end the recording. And we laughed and laughed as the snow fell outside harder than ever. Then that memory fades, it seems like it happens to all of them sooner or later.

But there was just one more that came back that day. I was waiting at home for Julia to get back from school. I was out of school for a year by then but she was still in high school. I sat on the bed and glanced over at the cat, I can't even remember its name, and I think its name was Fluffball or something, but that's not important right now.

It was Julia's birthday and I had saved the money to get her _and_ her cat a present. I was waiting at the door, patiently, for her to arrive. The clock struck 4 and she burst through the door.

"Today was a tough day at school! So many tests!" She said, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I chuckled and said, "I don't go to school anymore, you jealous?"

She glared at me, "Yeah, but you have to go to work." Fluffball was clinging to her leg like she had left for years.

"Uh, Jules, since it's your birthday and all I figured you'd want to do something." I said and she smiled,

"What did you have planned out?" I pulled out a VHS to some kid's movie that she liked, I couldn't remember what it was called, and some junk food. She started jumping up and down in delight. I pulled out a box, an old shoebox, and said,

"Open the box." She looked puzzled, "What's in the box?" I didn't answer and let her find out for herself. She lifted the lid from the box and pulled out a necklace. "Whoa, that's a really nice necklace! What's the pendant?" She said, putting it on her neck.

Reaching over to show her, I said, "It's an anatomically correct human heart." A giant smile appeared on her face and she pulled out the other thing in the box.

"A collar for the cat, that'll be great just in case she runs outside!" She said happily. The cat hardly runs outside but it was a cool collar, it was blue with black stripes. Then for the rest of that day we ate junk food until we got sick.

Those were all the memories I had before I was woken up by Hat. He somehow crawled all the way downstairs and managed to wake me up. I rubbed the back of my head,

"Ow. That… hurt." Hat saw that the box was emptied out along the floor and looked over at me,

"Please don't tell me you're going to get all depressed again like usual and obsess over all those things." I didn't respond. "Marshall, I'm going to take that as a yes." I crawled towards the closet. "You know you need to get rid of that stuff sooner or later, right?" I finally responded to something,

"Later…" Hat crawled upstairs again, probably to the closet. I stayed in the darkness of the closet, having more random flashbacks. There was soon a knock on the door. I was too pre-occupied with the things in the closet that I had Hat get the door.

"Uh, hey, Hat. You called me over here?" Is that Fionna's voice?

I hid in the back of the closet, hoping that she wouldn't try to talk to me about this. Light footsteps approached the closet door. Fionna peered into the darkness, looking for me,

"Marshall, where are you?" I remained silent, clenching all of Julia's things. She got closer to where I was, looking all around. It seemed as if she was starting to give up after a bit but my hand started getting tired. I tried to keep the things up but a cassette fell. Fionna heard it plop onto the ground and turned around, "You're behind those coats, Marshy." I shook my head and went

"Yeah, ya found me." I set all the things down. Fionna glanced at them,

"What are those?" I then realized they were out in plain sight.

"Let me show you, Fio." I pulled out a picture of me and Julia standing in a busy town center. Fionna was completely amazed by the amount of humans in one place.

"Marshall… There were people like me back then?"

I responded, snatching the picture out of her hands, "Yep." She lay silent for a bit before she spoke once more,

"Tell me more." She demanded that I tell her of all of human life before Ooo. I told her everything I could remember. About towns and metropolises and how people acted and schools and tons of things before any of the candy people came to be. I finished talking and she stared at me in awe. "But… what are the rest of the things?"

I picked up the tapes, "These are demos me and my old girlfriend recorded," I chuckled "we thought we were gonna hit it big with a record deal." Fionna nodded.

"Wait. Are those underwear?" I didn't know I kept those. I glanced back at her,

"It's a long story."

She crossed her arms, "Mmhmm." She got up, "How long have you had all these things, Marshall?" I thought for a second.

"About a thousand years." Fionna glared at me,

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" She asked. I had already tried that.

"Fionna, I tried that a while ago. A girl named Ashley; you met her when one of my memories was stolen. But, anyway, she really wasn't my type; I convinced myself that she was, that I loved her. But it just didn't work out. She was bossy, and she threw away my favorite things behind my back. When she threw away Hambilina, it was just the final straw. She was nothing like Julia, she was cruel. So I left."

Fionna stared back, puzzled, "Julia?" I played with my thumbs, not wanting to answer the question. She touched my shoulder softly. I exhaled sharply.

"She was my first girlfriend, she was nice and amazing" I snickered, "and she was a good beatboxer like you." Fionna looked into my eyes with her big understanding eyes,

"Marshall, what happened to her." It was hard to think about that. Painful, even.

"It's a long story, just letting you know that. I'm going to make this telling of a dramatic story from me kinda short otherwise I'll get too emotional and then you know what happens next. Well, let's get started… It was a late night. That afternoon we had decided to eat lots and lots of food so we ran out of a lot of things, like milk. But, anyway, I was lying there with her. She decided to go and stock up on milk while I was gone. The market was pretty far from the apartment we were living in. It was the bad part of the city, not as bad as the City of Thieves, but pretty bad. She made it to the market, picking up what she needed. She decided that if she was to get back before I noticed she could take a shortcut. The only bad thing is that the shortcut cut through a dark alley, in a bad neighborhood. I woke up and she wasn't there. I looked all around and I figured she was out getting something. I turned on the TV; it was a local new station covering a story. Someone was murdered in the area. It was an unconfirmed female, around 16, bullet wounds. I ran out the door, dropping the plate of rice I was eating. The sound of plate echoed in the hallway and I hurried to the police station. I said that I wanted to know about the recent murder. He gave me more information. He said that she had been carrying a paper bag. The bag contained milk and all the ingredients to make my favorite soup. She had been shot and raped, they don't know in what order. Needless to say, I was bawling my eyes out. I had to tell the police information about her so they could get an official death report about it. It was never the same after that. The cat would wait by the door, waiting for her to get home. She was never coming back and once the cat realized that it fell off the balcony. I don't think she fell. I think she threw herself off. But, after that I just had nothing left. So, I tried something that I had never thought about doing in my life. I kinda tried to…Uh…" I finally took a breath at the end of that long speech.

Fionna stared back at me, "What did you try to do, Marshy?"

I got my hand and pretended to slice it against my neck, "That."

She was shocked, "Why would you ever think about doing that?"

I felt bad about it now, "I had nothing left. I tried everything. I tried dating again, but it seemed like nobody had any interest and I didn't have any interest back either. My friends thought I was crazy since I was indoors all the time. Everything was just dark to me from that moment on. So, I did… that. But, I survived! I just woke up with a note and with bite marks on my neck. The note said 'Oh, you want to die? I think you'll be better off living forever. Good luck.' From that point on I was a vampire. Ages passed, I watched all my friends die. I watched humanity die. I watched everything wither and pass away all around. And now, I'm here. The only person I ever talked to in all those years was my mother. She left when I was a kid, became a big-shot vampire and went off to run the Nightosphere. She said she was just going on a "business trip". I met up with her on complete accident; don't even remember how I got there. I was stuck there for a _while_, since 'No one leaves the Nightosphere!' and all that junk. But then a few hundred years after that I met Ashley, she was a... meanie. But, now I'm here." Again, I took another huge breath, as I kept speaking for long amounts of time.

Fionna stared at me. I stared back, faking a smile, "C'mon, I'll be oka-"

Before I could finish what I was saying I was being tackled to the ground with a hug. Fionna wasn't going to let go so I hugged back. If only this moment could last forever. Soon, she let go and I got up, I climbed upstairs with her. She was still concerned about my memories still trying to consume my mind or something.

Somehow after only a few minutes of her talking to me she convinced me to burn all things of Julia. I gathered it all in a box, but I took the collar and necklace and hid them in the pocket of a jacket in the closet. Walking upstairs, I noticed a jacket. It looked nice. I took it out of the box.

"Hey, Fionna?" Fionna looked my way,

"What's up, dude?" I took out the old blue hoodie and handed it over to her.

"It looks kinda cold outside and I thought you might like this." I said. She put it on, she was swimming in it. Then again, it was mine at one point.

"It feels really soft, and it's blue too!" I smiled. I collected all of the things in the box and walked outside. Fionna grabbed some firewood she chopped up with her mother's sword. It was a really cool swo-I'm getting sidetracked. But, the fire was lit. The fire grew ever higher, and it glowed in the night sky. I can't believe I spent so much time inside. I drenched the things with lighter fluid, something I had in case I ever needed it

As much as it pained me to do it, I commenced dumping all the things into the fire. The things began to burn, becoming a darker shade than the dark forest. The fire started to fall back into the wood and then it was all gone. I threw the remains into a garbage bin.

She invited me over since she could tell that I just needed someone to see for the night. I agreed. Hat's voice came out of the closet, he was unable to open the door,

"Is this what Beemo and Cake feel like?" I placed Hat on my head,

"Come on, you can come with and talk to them if you want!" Hat got excited again,

"Yaaaaaay!"

Hat, Fionna, and I began to fly over there. I looked down at Fionna.

"Fionna." She looked up at me, laughing,

"Yeah?" The moon shined upon her nicely.

"You look pretty with that jacket on… Not to say you don't look pretty without it! I just think you look beautiful all the time." I said, awkwardly. It was silent for a while after that. I felt like she felt a bit awkward. She looked back up,

"You think I'm beautiful…?" I looked back at her and smiled,

"Yeah, you're a really cool girl, Fionna." She smiled back and we started to get closer to the house.

She opened the door and yelled into the house, "Cake, I'm home!" Cake ran to the door

"Where were you, baby? It's almost midnight! You were out with that vampire, weren't you?"

I peered in, "Why, hello, Cake." Cake glared at me, not saying a word. Hat was a bit scared by her angry look. He jumped off of my head and onto the couch to talk with Beemo.

Cake grumbled and stormed off somewhere in the room. Fionna came up to me,

"Don't mind her, she's just grumpy. Come sit with me on the couch." I laid down on the couch; it had been a long day. Fionna cuddled up next to me. I didn't say a word; I was too much into the moment.

I hugged her and said, "Thanks. Thanks for everything." Fionna opened her mouth to say something back but there was a knock at the door. Fionna opened the door. Yes, I eavesdropped onto her conversation.

"Oh, hey, Gumball, how are you?" Of course it was that pink headed idiot coming to try and ruin my day. His voice contained a tone of concern,

"Where were you, Fionna? I was expecting you and Cake in the castle today!"

She chuckled, "Dude, you're obsessed with me or something." Gumball was completely silent, probably unamused. She awkwardly giggled at what she said, "Anyway, I was out with Marshall. I was helping him get rid of some things he was attached you from before the Mushroom War." Gumball was probably looking for words to say in his dumb head, he was still silent,

"Oh, he's from before the Mushroom War? Fionna, he must be bonkers! He might even have poo-brain!" He said, finally. Fionna seemed a bit mad,

Gumball, he's my friend. He's not crazy." Gumball backed off. "He showed me some pictures from before the war, it looked nice, I can see why he missed it."

Gumball scoffed,"Yeah, but this world is so much better! You got candy people and everything!" Fionna clenched her fists,

"There were humans." Gumball said something that he would soon regret,

"And?" Fionna grew infuriated and was on the verge of slamming the door. "Oh, yeah, sorry, you're a human… uh… Well, you got candy people now!" She angrily grabbed the door handle,

"Just leave me alone! All you're doing is donking around with my life!" She almost screamed. Before he could say a thing the door slammed loudly. She began to tear up, she ran to me, digging her face into chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to console her. She said nothing and began running upstairs while crying.

"What did you do, vampire boy?" Cake said, running upstairs to talk to her.

"I didn't do a thing!" I managed to eavesdrop again, although I felt creepy listening in on her conversations.

"What's wrong, girl?" Cake asked, concerned. Fionna was sniffling,

"It's just that Gumball doesn't understand why the past before me is so important to me." I could feel Cake's glare at me from a mile away.

"Marshall showed you those pictures, huh?" There was silence, probably Fionna nodding. "Is that jacket also something he gave you from his past?" Another silence then Fionna's voice,

"He said I looked really pretty in it."

Cake said, "You always look pretty." Fionna got angry and locked her out and screamed,

"It doesn't seem like it! Nobody ever tells me so!" Cake stormed down and shouted at me,

"Great! Now you made her hate me _and_ everybody else!" I felt like I just ruined everything,

"I'll just go. You obviously don't want me here. I ruin everybody's relationships, even mine." I said, walking to the door.

Cake sighed, "Marshall, it's just been a rough patch."

I grabbed Hat and grabbed the door handle, "Yeah, a rough patch for all of our friendship." Hat whined as I started to head home. I heard Cake in the background, standing in a house with a robot complaining that he doesn't get attention and a teenage girl that gets treated like a kid and not, well, a teenage girl, "What have I done?" I asked, knowing that I messed up, big time.

**҉҉ ****Gumball's POV ****҉҉**

"You stupid vampire, you _will _pay. You made my beloved loathe me." I said, pacing the room angrily. I hadn't noticed Peppermint Maid standing at the door,

"What was that, my liege?" She asked politely. Something clicked in my head, a plot maybe?

"Oh, it's nothing, just wondering how to exterminate of a pest that has been disturbing me." She didn't suspect a thing,

"Should I get the bug spray, sir?"

I shook my head, "No, my sweet friend, I think I can terminate this pest myself. By the way, do you mind getting my casual clothing?" Peppermint walked into the closet and pulled out a faded black shirt and jeans,

"Sir, you haven't worn these ages, why have you decided to wear them now?"

I chuckled, "I just wanted to go out and visit a_ friend_ of mine."


	6. Goodnight

**A/N: My POV change symbol doesn't quite show up anymore, trying something else now. Sorry for my _extremely _long absence, I was getting ready for school.**

**I needed to read 2 books within the span of 2-3 weeks. And it took me _this _long to even write this chapter. I need to start a new writing schedule for this so you people out there can read sooner and not every 2 or 3 weeks.**

**But, back to the story, this story has gone from no direction to "I have somewhat of a direction". I still don't know where it's fully headed but why don't we both find out? Without further ado, here is the new chapter of Hold Up!  
**

* * *

** Gumball's POV  
**

Out in civilian clothes I wandered through my kingdom, unnoticed. Making a journey to the house of that idiotic vampire seemed rather simple, even without the help of Lord Monichromicorn.

The streetlights, filled with glow sticks as an offering from Party Pat, illuminated the streets. I walked through the patches of lights and I stepped out of the kingdom, unnoticed. I had told Peppermint Maid to tell everyone of importance that I was going away on a trip for the night, and sure enough she did.

I walked away from the kingdom, the kingdom with lights, to the blackness of Ooo. I tried to remember where Marshall lived, trying to make a path to follow. I didn't quite have a plan on how to get rid of Marshall but I'm sure it would come to me while I walked.

My feet started to feel as if they weren't there anymore, almost as walking had just become an action I was doing without thinking. It felt like hours had passed and I became tired.

I was thirsty, I was hungry, and I was wondering why in glob's name I left Monichromicorn back in the kingdom. He could have made this trip so much shorter, but it was too late to walk back. Wait, walking back. I groaned; I have to walk back too…

Not focusing on the pain coming from my feet anymore, I thought about Marshall.

At one point I thought we could become friends. But I then realized that he had feelings for Fionna as well, therefore we couldn't even be close acquaintances. A few hours ago, when he made her force me out, that was the final straw.

He doesn't deserve to live. But he doesn't deserve to die quickly either. Chuckling a bit, I must have looked like a psycho… but maybe I am one, I created a plan. He will suffer.

** Marshall's POV **

"I wonder what I did wrong; all I did was tell her that she was beautiful. Cake treats her like she's a cat, not a teenage girl with hormones and crap." I said, looking at Hat's microscopic face. He moved out of the closet, to talk to me,

"Maybe you gave her too much at once. Maybe knowing that there are humans and then hearing that she's beautiful and all that flirty junk is what kinda momentarily snapped her." He said. I stared back at him,

"Well, she forced Gumball out of her house saying that she donked up her life."

His silly tone came back, "I know, I heard, that was hilarious! Me and Beem-"I glared at him. Hat coughed, "Can I blame that random outburst on hat magic?" I continued glaring at him. "I guess not…Uh… You should try and apologize to Cake sometime soon." His idea was actually logical for once, I walked towards the phone. Hat bounced around excitedly, "And, maybe, if you guys make up then I'll be able to show Beemo my hat magic!"

Picking up the phone, I tried remembering the phone number. Do they even have a phone? Is there an area code for a tree house? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Who the hell knocks on my door at almost midnight?! Maybe it's just Cake coming to scream at me.

I opened the door and a voice that made me cringe started talking,

"Hello, Marshy, how are you?" Gumball. Trying to hold back anger from him saying 'Marshy'.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. He barged in, not caring if he had permission to come in or not and responded,

"Is it a problem? It doesn't seem like you had anything important at hand so I thought I should stop by and say hello!" He said. Peering around outside, there was no sight of Lord Monichr-It's _way_ too late to try to pronounce his name.

"How'd you get here, Gumball?" I asked. He was attempting to fix his messy hair.

"Oh, I walked!" He was smiling. Creepy. I blinked a few times, puzzled by that.

"You walked? You can actually walk yourself places without having your loyal maids follow you around to cater to your every need?" Gumball laughed at my remark,

"Yes, Marshall, I can do that. Should I leave?"

Hat whispered something in my ear, "Oh, glob, it's like his annoyingness is killing me from the inside out…" Gumball took the whispering and silence as a yes and he headed for the door,

"I'm glad that I had the opportunity to see you, Marshall."

He just took off without trying to debate something? The door shut. Hat looked at me,

"Did you just see what I thought I saw?"

I responded, "Uh…yeah, he just left." Hat was left dumbfounded.

"Maybe he left a bomb in the room!" Hat said, panicking.

"He didn't bring anything, dude." He opened his mouth to say something else, "And, no, he's not summoning a giant army of ninja zombies to attack us all." His mouth shut.

I walked back to the phone, ignoring what just happened. The phone's dial tone dragged on for ages while I thought of the number again. Just when I thought I was starting to remember it, something was glimmering in the corner of my eye.

I looked around for the source of the oddly bright light. It wasn't coming from the ceiling or the walls, so it was coming from the floor.

A key was shining in the light of the room. I picked it up, examining it to see if it was something of mine. No. It was Gumball's. It must have fallen out of pocket. Hat looked even more panicked,

"He planted that there! It's the key to something terrible! I know it!"

I responded sarcastically, "No, it's the key to his heart." My sarcastic tone went away, "We'll return it in the morning."

Morning came and I hazily got out of bed. Hat was already awake; he was still suspicious about Gumball.

"Don't worry about it, dude!" I said, putting him on my head. Shaking in fright, he decided to come along. I grabbed the key, examining it one more time. It didn't look like any other key Gumball had. It looked like a key to one of the smaller rooms. Maybe it's the key to his bedroom or something.

I opened the door and flew towards the colorful kingdom.

Hat kept me cool with his odd amount of shade as we began walking into the palace. I flew in through a window.

A banana guard stopped me and questioned me in rather funny voice, "What are you doing here, Marshall?"

I kept walking and just said, "Just keep looking for something of danger, I'll be talking to Gumball." The banana guard kept silent and continued looking out the window.

"Gumball, you here?" I asked, walking into Gumball's bedroom. His room was rather large. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and started talking to the empty room again, "I have a key of yours!" I shrugged. He's probably out of town or something. But, if he were out of town wouldn't that banana guard told me?

A sound was coming from somewhere in the palace, somewhere close. It sounded like a saw slicing through something mushy. Walking around the halls I tried to find the source of it, it sounded like something or someone was in danger. Then I realized the place it was loudest was in the bedroom.

I walked back in, panicking about how something was in grave danger. The closet seemed the loudest. The door was locked, it wouldn't budge. Whoever was in there didn't want to be disturbed. But that's not gonna stop me. Trying to force in wouldn't help, so I tried the only thing I could. I pulled out the key and tried it out. It slipped in perfectly. I twisted the doorknob and saw something terrifying. It was something too disturbing for words.

Gumball was standing there, his fancy pink shirt splattered with the oozy fluid that leaks from the jelly kinders. He was holding a saw, literally covered in the pink liquid. I looked to see kinders in tanks, being drowned to see how long they could last judging by the stopwatches. What he was doing when I walked in was sawing off the lower half of one to be sewn onto another kinder with its lower half cut off.

I looked away with disgust. He turned to me with a face of absolute horror.

Pushing me out of the room he screamed, "Get out!" The key stayed in the doorknob. I tried going back in but the door was locked again. He came out, this time with a clean shirt on. "Pardon what you saw in there, Marshall; I'm sure you'll understand. Scientists and our experiments and such."

How could he be so calm about this? He just finished murdering defenseless creatures!

"What's wrong with you?!" I said, resisting strangling him.

He laughed, "What are you gonna do? Bite me?" Rage was pulsing through me as my fist tightened,

"I'll tell the banana guards." He mocked me,

"Yeah, guess again. They work for _me_." One more outburst and I wouldn't be able to control myself. "Hey, Marshy-" I cut him off with a fist to the face. Pink oozy fluid flew from his mouth onto the floor.

Hat yelped out, "Whoa, dude, watch out, the guards are coming!" A banana guard heard the punch and rushed for the room. They grabbed my arms and began trying to carry me out.

I struggled, yelling at Gumball, "What are you doing to those poor things?!" The banana guards looked confused. Gumball wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and looked at the guards,

"Don't worry, guys, he just got really jealous about Fionna again." The banana guards laughed a stupid laugh and threw me out of the Candy Kingdom. Hat was still shaken up about the whole thing.

"What was that about Fionna?" He asked.

Fionna... That's it! I'll tell Fionna about this! She'd do something about this; she's the most ferocious thing in the land of Ooo!

I ran to her house, thinking about how it would go down. Imagining her pulling out the same crystal sword she got from him and beating him with it, or her sneaking into his room and planting a bunch of cream cheese bombs on the toilet so when he goes to the bathroom he's covered in cream cheese and his room is just full of the stuff. It would be amazing no matter what she did.

I didn't even knock since I was so distracted by my own thoughts. Cake looked at me angrily,

"What are _you _doing here?" I didn't hear her and she continued trying to get my attention. I barged into Fionna's room; she was sitting in bed playing BMO.

I grabbed her hand and said "You need to come with me, it's about Gumball. " Fionna looked completely shocked,

"Wh-what is it?" I needed to be honest about what I saw,

"Gumball has been killing kinders." Hat crawled away, afraid of being swept up in the awkward moment. He crawled up next to Beemo and began babbling away. Fionna was still looking at me with fear. I dragged Hat back to my head and started running for the door, "Just don't ask questions and come with me before he can hide the evidence." I grabbed her and flew her to the kingdom.

We flew in through a window and I let go of Fionna. She fell at first but quickly got to her feet and pulled out a sword,

"Where are you, Gumball?!" She asked, holding the sword close to her in case of danger. Gumball came out and saw the sword, raising his hands above his head.

"Whoa, what did I do today?" He asked, playing innocent.

Fionna wasn't laughing, she held the sword to him and said, "Marshall told me everything."

Gumball responded with a smug smile, "You know he's a frequent liar.

I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "It was the closet right by the door that all of this happened." She stomped over to the closet, storming in. I was waiting for her face of shock. And I got it. But it was for a completely different reason. She turned back to me,

"You're a liar. I should have known better…" I looked in the closet, there was nothing there.

"Where is it, Gumball?!" He looked back with a clueless look,

"Where's what?" He asked.

I cornered him and said, "The kinders!" He pretended to have no idea,

"Marshall, please don't hit me again…"

Fionna backed away from me, "You hit him, Marshall?" Gumball showed his bruise, he bruises really easily to begin with. I turned to Fionna,

"Fionn-" I was cut off by someone who normally doesn't cut me off, her.

"Shut up." I was shocked; she looked at me with an expression of disappointment and uttered the words, "I thought you were better than this, Marshall. I thought you were cool. Just… leave. Now, before I do something I would regret."

I left, heading for her house. I said nothing for what seemed for ages. I picked up Hat and put him on my head. Cake was talking but I heard nothing at all. Hat was telling me his stories about BMO and Cake but I heard nothing. I was shutting everything off and just heading home. I got home and just threw myself on the floor.

I was sitting there looking at the ceiling doing nothing, absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

** Fionna's POV  
**

He had left in a hurry, not even responding to what I said. Why would he do so many bad things to so many people and, on top of all of that, lie to me over and over again? I don't even know who he is anymore. Gumball's soft hand touched my shoulder,

"Listen, Fionna, it'll be okay. He's an older person; he's slowly losing his mind." He said. I felt like crying when I heard that, no, I'm strong.

"He's not. He's just going through a rough patch." I responded. Gumball shrugged,

"If that's how you're going to cope with it. Listen, I got some meatloaf for you." I accepted. I inhaled the whole thing, not even stopping to chew. I felt fuller than ever.

"Whoaaaaa, that was pretty good. Compliments to the chef." I said. Gumball walked over to the kitchen and I overheard some stuff.

"Thanks, chef" He said. There was the sound of a bunch of silverware dropping and the chef saying,

"Yeah, yeah." Gumball came back, attempting to look formal again.

He coughed and said, "Is there anything else you need, Fionna?" I thought about it. There really wasn't much.

"Hey, uh, dude?" I said, thinking of Marshall. He looked back ready to do anything; he would die if I commanded him to,

"What do you need?" I thought about how I could phrase my question without sounding like a total weird-o,

"Do you think I was too harsh on Marshall?"

He immediately yelped out, "Nope!" I stood up and grabbed my things,

"I'm going to visit him anyway, even if he did lie about you hurting those awesome little bros."

Gumball was stuttering on a word and he spit out, "Uh, do you want a ride?! I'm offering!"

I looked back, "Sure, dude!"

** Marshall's POV  
**

Hat curled up next to me, he was always there for me these last few days, even if I was being a complete psycho or even if I was just a wreck. He was a good friend; I just never could admit that to him.

He said, "C'mon, it'll be okay. You wanna watch a movie?" I looked at the very small collection of VHS and DVD I had on a shelf, the DVD player was covered in dust; VHS it is.

There wasn't much. There were a few children's films and a few old foreign horror films. I looked at the horror film's cover. The thing that popped out on the dusty old design was a zombie with its eye hanging out of its socket. It's gross, but in a good way. I put the VHS in. Luckily enough, it was rewound. The title screen came on; it was too blurry to make out.

Hat looked over at me, "Oh, this movie? It's so scary!" I remembered when I tried watching this movie a few years ago, Hat ended up shivering in the closet for months. I thought the hat had a mouse in it or something, years later it turns out the hat was living. What a strange world.

I ended up changing the movie to A Little Mermaid, or was _The _Little Mermaid? I don't even care. I don't like this movie all that much anymore; it was the one movie that Julia and I never ended up liking. But guess who in the household _did _like it?

You guessed it. Hat. He could watch the movie for years upon years and never get sick of it. It was actually odd seeing a hat bounce around to a movie about a bunch of almost nude mermaids singing.

It started getting dark outside. Night already and the random knocks on the door still haven't co-Oh, there it is. I opened the door,

"Gumball, what the hel-Fionna?" My sentences sure were interrupted a lot in the last thirty seconds.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." She said, as I could see Lord Monichromicorn flying away from my house.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, glancing around the corner of the door to see if Gumball was waiting there to make me look like a psycho for something else again or something. She breathed hard and put on a serious face,

"Listen, I acted like a total doofus back there. I shouldn't have freaked out, it was perfectly okay! Your eyes probably saw something that wasn't there; I do that all the time! Like, last week, when Cake and I were out and there was this _huuuuuuge _monster there but it turns out it was an illusion and then this magici-" I shushed her.

"I get your point," I chucked, "You don't have to give me a biography on your life to prove your point." Fionna's eye caught something in the room and she wouldn't look away. He mouth opened wide and drool began dripping from her mouth, her eyes turned huge and wouldn't break eye contact from one certain thing. I traced her eyes to what she was looking at.

Guess who else became entranced by the mermaid movie?

The friendly neighborhood crime-fighter, Fionna! She ran over next to Hat and sat there dumbfounded by the animation and the music. I grabbed a big blanket and wrapped it around everyone, setting up pillows to watch the movie.

I didn't really enjoy the movie but I admit I did like being there with Fionna. Hat paused it at the end credits to rewind it back to the beginning again. Just as the opening credits started for the umteenth time that night, there was another knock at the door.

Okay, Hat and Fionna are here. Therefore it's either Gumball or Lumpy Space Prince coming here to try to gossip to me. More knocks of impatience.

I screamed out, "Coming!" I opened the door. Not surprisingly, Gumball was standing there.

"Oh! Hi, Marshall, is Fionna here?"

I glared at him with the power of a thousand glares, enough glary glare glariness to glare into his soul of black. Still puncturing his eyes with my glare I responded,

"Why, yes. You're here just in time for a movie. It's… uh… It's called The Miniscule Mermaid." He stepped inside to see what was so bad. He cringed,

"Do you have anything else?" I looked over at Hat and Fionna with their eyes glued to the scree.

"Do you think they _want _to watch something else?" I asked sarcastically. Gumball shook his head with discontent. I laid back down next to Fionna and Hat looking back at Gumball, "You sure you don't want to join us?" Gumball responded by shaking his head again, his flimsy crown looked like it would fall off when he did that. "Make yourself at home, dude." I said. What the hell did I just say?

The movie ended again and Fionna yawned and stretched. Her eyes were gradually becoming heavier and heavier as the night went on. Hat fell asleep, humming a song from the movie. Gumball had roamed around the house, maybe to the kitchen. But he also had left a while ago with Lord Monichromicorn. Fionna seemed too tired to walk back home and I was way too exhausted to carry her there so I offered her something,

"You wanna sleep here? I got a sleeping bag in the closet."I asked.

She said, "Dude, I could sleep anywhere right now. I could sleep on a rock monster for all I care." We walked clumsily down to the room and I realized there were drawings all over the wall. I figured it was time to show her.

"Fionna." I sighed, "I need to show you something." Fionna looked worried.

"What is it?" She asked. I pointed to the closet,

"It's in there." She slowly wandered towards the closet door. Curiously, she opened the door and peered inside. Her slight smile faded and morphed into a face of complete shock. Was she that shocked that I liked her? It can't be that bad. I looked at her, "What do you think?" She stuttered until the words came out.

"You're the one that's been torturing the kinders!" I started walking towards the closet,

"What are you talkin-oh, glob!"

There were kinders in tanks drowning slowly, gurgling out for help. Fionna tried saving them all, she yelled out at me,

"What's wrong with you?!" I was standing there, paralyzed by shock and complete fear. The pictures on the wall were nothing but scraps on the floor, pulverized beyond recognition. The tanks were slowly being emptied by Fionna; she was trying to work as fast as possible.

She tried to help them breathe. None of them responded. She looked back at me, tears in her eyes,

"How could you…?" She asked, horrified. I looked back at her, telling her the truth,

"I didn't do this. Someone must have put them here." I tried holding her, trying to comfort her.

"Let me go…" She said, squirming a bit. I kept holding on, I wasn't going to let her leave until she understood the truth. She started yelling, louder and louder, "Let me go! Let me go, Marshall!" She struggled away from me, sobbing.

"Fionna! Come back!" I shouted as she left. She ran out the door and out into the night. "Please, come back!" She was gone.

My lips uttered a few soft words.

"Goodnight, Fionna..."


End file.
